Taiyoko Shigami
|image = |kanji = しがみタイヨコ |romaji = Shigami Taiyoko |other = |race = Human |birthplace = Japan |birthday = August 21 |age = 25 |gender = Male |height = 5'10 |weight = 152 |affiliation = N/A |previous affiliation = N/A |occupation = N/A |previous occupation = N/A |team = N/A |previous team = N/A |partner = N/A |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = N/A |marital status = N/A |relatives = N/A |education = N/A |unique skill = Molecular Manipulation, Pyrokinesis |weapon = N/A |english voice = N/A }} Taiyoko Shigami (しがみタイヨコ, Shigami Taiyoko) is the main protagonist of Phantom Night. Appearance History Equipment *Katana *Mark XIX Desert Eagle Powers and Abilities Molecular Manipulation Techniques used: *Hazurō (破事浪; Literally meaning: Tearing Matter Wave) Demon Transformations After being struck by Ryuka's dark energy beam, a subconscious of a demon called Amatore surfaced within him. This allowed him to access a vast power, depending on the transformations level. Version 1 Version 2 Version 3 Version 4 (Full release stage) Having fully scumbed to Amatore's influence, Taiyoko's transformation is much more drastic. His hair becomes white with glowing black streaks, longer and more feral looking. His skin turns jet black with glowing red lines running all across his body. His eyes turn completely red, losing the pupils with a visible red aura emitting from them. Taiyoko's power drastically exceeds to such unimaginable levels that a simple sword swing was able to leave a huge crater that spanned over 50 miles and completely obliterated a whole nearby galaxy with a Kishibunshinho. His strength, speed and other attributes also drastically increase as he was able to catch Hiro despite the latter being more faster than he was, throw Zero into a nearby mountain range, obliterating it in the process and outmatch Ryuka in speed (who is considered the 2nd fastest character in the series after Jay). His senses and perception also increase as he was unaffected by Gen]'s illusions despite claiming that no one can resist its power and was able to see Zero from 15km away. Due to succumbing to Amatore's influence. Taiyoko's has no control over his actions, being replaced by Amatore's cynical nature to kill and favouring tactics involving extreme brute force and strength. This leaves him to attacking anyone in his sights, no matter if their friend or foe. Techniques used: *Kizō Hazurō (鬼増 ; Literally meaning: Demon Aggrandised Tearing Matter Wave) *Mashōgekiha (衝撃波; Literally meaning: Demon Shockwave) Version 5 (Full control release mode) After learning that Amatore's wish was to protect Taiyoko at all costs, He forms a collaboration with Amatore and assumes a new Mariki form. Taiyoko's skin returns to normal with his hair growing just to shoulder height. His hair becomes black with streaks of glowing red and white lines. He gains a black open trench coat with a white undershirt and red glowing lines running across the coat and the kanji for demon ( , Ma) in white, enclosed within the center of a glowing red circle. His eyes and gloves are also surrounded in a red aura. Due to Taiyoko and Amatore's collaboration, his powers have grown bigger than they ever were and his senses, strength, speed and other attributes have grown bigger then they ever were in Version 4. He claims to have enough power to destroy an entire universe and a thrust from his hand produced a Shockwave that completely wiped out everything within a 150 mile radius and have so much strength tha he could throw Ryuka through thousands of skyscrapers, an entire mountain range, over a large distance of ocean and a cliff without him losing momentum. Fuyami compared this power to that of a god. Techniques Used: *Meizō Tenkū ( ; Literally meaning: Dark Matter Heavens Void) Quotes Trivia *Taiyoko is the first character to appear on Phantom Night Wiki, created when the wiki was produced.